ABSTRACT ? Proteomics (PROT) Shared Resource The UNC Proteomics (PROT) Shared Resource (SR) provides state-of-the-art mass spectrometry-based qualitative and quantitative protein analyses for LCCC members. The PROT SR offers a variety of services to cancer researchers including: guidance in experimental design; protein and peptide identification; relative and absolute protein quantitation; analysis of protein modifications; activity-based proteomics; instrument training; and proteomic informatics. In addition to these basic proteomic services there are four cancer proteomic research themes, each involving active collaborations with LCCC investigators, which have been developed since the last renewal. These themes provide state-of-the art proteomic research technologies to members of the Cancer Center and include: i) chemical proteomics methods to interrogate the dynamic activation state of the cancer kinome; ii) quantifying both the proteome and phosphoproteome of patient tumors as part of the NCI CPTAC initiative; iii) mass spectrometry and computational methods for defining protein-protein interaction networks in cancer, including quantitative measurement of network dynamics; and iv) absolute quantification of proteins in complex protein mixtures by selective reaction monitoring (SRMs). The PROT SR is led by Lee Graves (MT), Professor of Pharmacology and director, and David Smalley, Facility Director. Three additional faculty are directly involved with the efforts of the PROT SR: Gary Johnson (MT), Kenan Distinguished Professor and Chair of the Department of Pharmacology and co-director of the Molecular Therapeutics Program, Ben Major (CCB), Associate Professor of Cell Biology & Physiology, and Xian Chen (IM), Professor of Biochemistry & Biophysics and technology director of the PROT SR. Together they provide strong synergistic leadership in mass spectrometry based proteomics with a proven record of productive collaboration with investigators in the Cancer Center.